Black Rose
by Zim'sBaka
Summary: A/U Earth was captured by the Irkens, and Zim is ruler. *over used* Now Gaz has been captured, and it is decided she shall be a servant, but for who? *ZAGR! WHERE CAN I FIND THIS HOLY COW?!*
1. Proluge

Black Rose  
  
  
  
  
Proluge  
  
Gaz gasped for air. Her heart was pounding, but she had to keep running. "For Dib," she told herself.   
She kept running, a dull clunk made every time her boots came in contact with the cold ground. The wind seemed to be against her, and blew hair hair so that it got in her eyes and mouth.   
Structures started to come into view. Burned down buildings of what used to be a city. Gaz felt a small pang of happiness. At least she would be able to stop and breathe again. She went into a small alley, and leaned back against the wall.   
"About time you stopped running. You were getting boring."   
Gaz looked up. A tall Irken stood there, his red eyes seemed to have a bored look. He was also carrying a large lazer.   
"What do you want from me," Gaz hissed.  
The guard smirked, "nothing yet."   
Gaz growled, these aliens weren't going to make a fool of her. "I guess I'll just have to take you back to Zim, see what he wants to do with you." The guard sneered.  
Before she knew what happened, something hit her in the back of the neck, and all was black. 


	2. Chapter I

Black Rose  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first time writing something ZAGR, or this serious! I hope this doesn't suck really badly.   
  
Warning: Alternate Universe Fic  
ZAGR  
Gaz: 18  
Zim: 19 in human years  
  
"Sir! Another human has been captured. Lieutenant Daz asks permission to bring the human to you. He says you might have interest in her." A thin blue eyed Irken asked.   
"Hmmm. Yes, permission granted." A taller Irken replied.   
The taller of the Irkens was Zim. Much had changed about him over the years. Physically he was taller and more masculine. Mentally though, he had grown sharper. He had inherited some human street smarts, and was able to pick up many weakness.   
The metal door opened, and in walked Daz. He seemed to be carrying something.  
"Or in this case, someone," Zim thought.  
"Sir," Daz kneeled down. "I have found and captured Dib's sister."  
"How do you know it is Dib's sister, Lt. Daz?" Zim asked, looking boredly at the kneeling Irken.  
"I...I..," Daz stuttered, "she was seen around the Membrane's home, and the physical description fits her."   
Zim raised an eyebrow ((non-existant....ok!)) "Now, why did you think this would interest me?"   
"Well, she is one of the Membranes. I just thought."  
"You really should think harder, Lt." Zim hissed, "leave the girl, and go."   
"Y-Y-Yes Sir!" Daz stood up, and saluted Zim. Before, rushing out of the room.   
Zim stared down at Gaz. "This filth doesn't look like Dib's sister."   
Zim growled as he looked at Gaz. She had grown taller, as most girls do. Her hair was longer and not as spiky anymore, being more of a soft purple wave. And she had acquired a figure, very slim with well defined curves.   
"Biz! I want this girl to be trained as a slave in field 1."   
"Yes Sir, what room would you like her to be trained for?" The blue eyed Irken asked.  
"Room 1359."   
"Sir! Thats your...room."  
"I know that Biz."  
  
Gaz sighed and opened an eye. "Am I dead?"   
"You should wish you were," someone replied.  
Gaz rolled over and saw a tall tan girl staring at her. She had messy brown hair, but her blue eyes were soft.  
Gaz jumped up, ignoring the thin hospital gown she was in.   
"Your...Your a human!! I thought that the Irkens had captured me."   
"They.....did," the girl respond, looking at Gaz sadly.  
"But your human!"  
"I work in the medical units. I was captured awhile ago."  
Gaz nodded, "oh."  
The girl smiled alittle, "my name is Mina."   
"Gaz. So, do you know what they are planning to do with me?"   
"Well, from what they assigned you to wear. I'd say you were going to work in Field 1."  
Gaz noticed her gown, "this outfit? And field 1?"  
"No.....This outfit," Mina held up something black. It seemed to be a dress that stopped right above her knees, with long sleeves. There was also a silver collar around it. "And field 1 is chamber servants. So you have to take care of the room unit of one of the Irkens."   
Gaz's eyes narrowed, "I'm not taking care of any of those filthy mother fucking aliens."   
"Its better then being in Field 2."   
"MINA! We need patient 226!"   
Gaz gulped, "let me guess, thats me."  
Mina nodded, "go change, and then go up front." Mina pointed.  
"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to run?"  
  
A/N: The End of chapter 1!!! YEAA!!!!! I should have a new chapter up soon!!!! Bye-ee! 


	3. Chapter II

Black Rose  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
  
A/N: WILL THIS PLEASE FINALLY WORK!! sorry bout the wait, I don't really want to explain this again!   
  
  
Gaz stared at the ground. It made her feel weak, but at least she didn't have to stare at the aliens and get that empty feeling in her stomach.  
She was being led to some sort of training room at the moment, where she would learn how to do her new job. Gaz shifted, trying to get the dress to be more comfortable. The material was coarse, and the dress was tight around her upper body. The only good thing about it was the color. Mina had saved it from her, since all her other clothing items had been burned.   
"In here human," the guard grunted, shoving Gaz into a scarlett room.   
"Asshole," Gaz growled, as the doors closed.   
The room was full of purple chairs, and some large computer screens. The violet haired girl turned towards the door. "I wouldn't try to run."   
Gaz's eyes widened, as she spun and saw a Irken emerge. He was wearing a black robe, and had black eyes. "A goth irken," Gaz thought, and smiled.   
"What are you smiling about?" he hissed.  
"Nothing," Gaz replied firmly.   
The Irken frowned, "as a servant you will learn to lose the attitude."   
"I'm not going to be a damn servant."  
"And the language."  
Gaz's eyes narrowed at the Irken. "Now, if you want to fight, then you can be here for a long time. If you would like to shut up and take it the easy way, then you could be done in about a Earth day. Either way, you will be a servant."  
"So, if i shut up and sit down I can get away from you sooner?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
Gaz sat down in one of the chairs. "Now, my name is Drib. I will be your instructor. My instructions are take those headphones," a pair of headphones appeared in a blueish beam, "and put them on."  
Gaz followed orders, grumbiling. She looked at Drib, "now what?"  
The black-eyed Irken walked over, "now I just inject you with this syrum."   
Gaz's eyes widened as Drib pulled out a needle. Before she knew what had happened, he had grabbed her arm and inserted it into her wrist.   
  
Gaz opened her eyes. Infromation about the Irken culture was buzzing in her head. She let out a small groan, and then noticed she wasn't in the same room anymore. Instead, she was in a large green room, full of black chairs. "You humans sleep entirely to much. I still, and will never understand it."   
The voice. The one a few years earlier she would have dismmissed as Dib's annoying friends. "You?! I have to serve you?!"   
A smile crept onto Zim's face, though Gaz couldn't see it. "How do you humans put it. Yes, you will have to kiss my royal ass if I tell you to."   
"NEVER!"   
"I wouldn't want a filthy human touching me there anyways." 


	4. Chapter III

Black Rose  
  
  
disclaimer: Me no owney Invader Zim   
  
  
Zim was leaning casually against a wall when Gaz turned around and faced him. Her amber eyes were flashing, and a deep scowl was on her face. "You know Zim, I could doom you here and now."   
"Maybe....Except you have been to deeply affected by your brother's death. I don't think you could kill, someone."   
"Dooming is different then killing, dooming is sending a poor soul into a world of eternal doom." Gaz contradicted, clenching her fists, "but you don't have a soul do you?"   
"Ah, you'll never know will you. And a second reason is you can't attack me, you can't do anything to me, thanks to that little syyrum." Zim replied haughtily, and stood up straight.   
Gaz just glared at him, "how do I know you aren't lying?"   
"You don't. Now, if you will stop with your idle human threats I will show you your small living quarters where you can get rid of the 'horrible alien.'" Zim said, "that small door over there, on the left in your human terms, is the door."   
Gaz followed his directions and saw a tiny door, "you sure that's not a closet?"   
Zim laughed, "you would be lucky to get a closet! You are human, you are my worst enemies sister, and you are disrespecting me."   
Gaz just continued to glare at him, then she turned her back and walked over to the door, doing everything in her power to make the walk look disrespectful. She then pulled open the small black door and looked inside. The walls and carpet of the room were red, while all the accessories were purple. Gaz blinked, "at least they have purple."  
  
"I am going to go torture humans now," Zim yelled, laughing maniacally. Sometimes he even let his old self, the less mature self slip.   
Gaz just mumbled something and then started looking for a pad of paper. She opened all the drawers, in all the rooms, but there were no pads of paper. "ISN'T THERE SOMETHING I CAN DRAW ON IN HERE!?"   
A large screen popped up, with a small board going across the end that held a small pen. Gaz picked up the pen, and looked at it wonderingly. Then she touched the screen lightly. A small green dot appeared where she had touched the pen. An evil smile lit up Gaz's face as she started drawing lines all over the black board. The lines gradually took shape, and soon, they became a picture of Zim running from some kind of hideous monster Gaz created. She placed the pen down gently and gazed at her beautiful work. "It's a masterpiece."   
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch, eating some kind of Irken food that seemed to be pure sugar. She gingerly licked some of the powder off of her fingers, when the door opened with a swoosh. Gaz's amber eyes looked into two bright red ones. "You didn't kill yourself, why not?" Zim asked, looking disappointed.   
"I couldn't doom you if I was dead, just haunt you." Gaz replied, before starting to eat again.   
Zim grunted in reply, and then walked in. He walked into the back of the room when he saw the picture. His eye twitched, "you are an insolent human, do you know that? I could kill you, I could kill you with my iron fists right now, for this picture!"   
Gaz ignored him, and brushed a piece of hair back behind her shoulder. "But that is what you wanted, wasn't it?!" Zim hissed, a gleam appearing in his eye, "you wanted me to kill you! You think I am predictable, I ZIM will not be 'predicted' by a human!"   
"Your voice is annoying Zim, did you know that?" Gaz asked, boredly, "and speaking of annoying, whatever happened to your little robot thing?"   
Zim just glared at her hard, and walked towards a large chambers. "Tomorrow I expect the place to be sanitary, no drawing or slacking!" There was a loud thud as a door dropped behind him, and Gaz sighed, "what did I do to deserve this?! I only tripped a few old ladies, doomed a few birds, stole a few games....from kids that didn't deserve them, and I only sprayed Dib with soda once...or twice!"   
The violet haired girl bit her lip, then walked towards her closet. She placed her hand on a small black pad next to the door and the door slid open. She walked inside and slumped onto her bed, "what I would give for my GameSlave right now."   
  
Gaz's eyes fluttered open. Something had awoken her, and she looked around. There was nothing in the room, just inky blackness. "Lights!" One feature Gaz did like was being able to say something, and having the appliances do them. "GAZ, I have to go, consul, stupid humans, anyways, this place better be sanitary! NO GERMS! NOT ONE! When I get back." Zim yelled from somewhere in the large chamber. Gaz growled under her breath, she had never been much of a cleaner, nor did she like to do the work. She slowly got up and grabbed one of the annoying black dresses and then stormed out into the main area. There was no sight of the annoying Irken anywhere, so Gaz's anger quietly diminished.   
  
Gaz's stomach rumbled, and Gaz sighed. "OK, so what am I supposed to eat?" Gaz didn't remember where she had gotten the food from yesterday. "WAFFLES!" Gaz jumped at the high pitched voice, and jumped again when she recalled who it belonged to. There was a clang, and the cyan eyed robot dropped from the ceiling. GIR smiled, opened his head, and pulled out two over sized waffles. "Waffles?"   
Gaz blinked, and timidly reached for a waffle. She was too hungry to care at the moment. GIR giggled, and then pulled out a small cupcake. Both he and Gaz remained in silence as they gobbled down their food, but after swallowing, Gaz looked at the small SIR. "Where did you come from?"   
"There!" GIR pointed to the door and Gaz got an annoyed look on her face, "why weren't you here when I first came...?"   
"I was on a search for a flying pig! Master said I could come back when I found one!" GIR giggled, then pulled out some kind of horribly mutant pig that had two wings on its back. Gaz just blinked, "allright. Now, do you by any chance know how to clean?"   
GIR walked over to the wall and pressed a small yellow button. Many electrical arms came down, each with Lysol and rags. "Like thaaaaaaat?" Gaz ignored him, "if ZIM had all this stuff, how come he wanted ME to clean?!"   
GIR just blinked, then sat down on the floor. 


	5. Chapter IV

Black Rose

disclaimer: YES, I "OWN" ZIM!!! COME AND GET ME LAWYERS!!

A/N: I'm bad at keeping promises!!!! WAGH!! BLAME HIM!!! BLAME HIM!!!!! IT'S ALL HIS THOUGHT! ::holds up poor innocent friend, Cody:: HE FILLS MY HEAD WITH WORTHLESS THOUGHTS!!! Darn, enough with excuses, here it is!!!!!!

Zim walked, or rather, strolled in. Gaz was sitting, ignoring the haughty Irken, on one of the chairs. She was holding GIR, who had a video game like thing out of his head. ((AN: While Gaz is playing the game in GIR's head, he's kinda like offline)) "Well Gaz, are you ready to be tortured!" Zim asked, with one of his best evil grins. 

"Why would I be tortured, I cleaned."? Gaz replied, not even taking her eyes off of the game. 

"Well, we'll let the white glove decided the fate of that! Won't we?" Zim asked, pointing his arm straight into the sky, which now had a white glove on it. 

Gaz shrugged, and Zim went over to the nearest surface. He slowly drug his finger across the surface, and looked at the glove. It was still snowy white. The alien's eyes twitched a bit, but he quickly ran over to another place and drug the glove over it. Same result. Soon, the mad Irken was racing around trying to find one speck of dirt. 

Gaz, beating the game, looked up. GIR's eyes became blue again, and he looked up. "MASTER!" 

Zim turned around, recognizing the voice. "GIR?!" 

"HUG!" GIR screamed, launching himself at Zim. 

"NO!!!!" Zim stumbled backwards, and fell hard. 

"Didn't I send you on some mission you could never complete?" Zim asked, his eyes bugging out. 

"I found the flying pig!" GIR replied, letting go of Zim, and pulling out the horrible mutant again. 

"GIR! That's unsanitary, get it away!" Zim screeched. 

Tears started to form in GIR's eyes, and his mouth trembled. Zim blinked, right before GIR let out a loud wail and jumped up waving his arms around. 

Zim cringed and Gaz's eyes popped open. "SHUT UP!" 

GIR continued to cry, but soon found the horrible pig mutant shoved in his mouth. Gaz stood there, her fists clenched. 

"Good servant, you get a cookie!" Zim said, holding out a cookie to Gaz. 

The purple haired girl just shook her head, "I'm going to go" "Wallow in misery, because I, Zim, made you my slave!" Zim said, his eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, that's it..." Gaz replied, "and what happened to the earlier more, suave attitude?" 

"I used to much of it up trying to deal with the....Wait, why am I telling you?!" Zim demanded angrily. 

Gaz shrugged, then turned to go to her closet ((hehe)). Zim watched her walk away, "do not worry, Membrane girl, your misery will come! Soon, yes soon!" 

GIR appeared next to Zim, "No it won't!" 

Zim's eyes narrowed, "yes it will GIR." 

"Whatever!" GIR said in a valley girl voice, along with the hand motion. 

Gaz sat on the bed, drawing on one of the ceiling pads. Finally she sighed, and lay back on the bed. She kicked off the shoes, and then turned herself around so she was buried in pillows. So, when the door opened, Gaz didn't really notice. Zim frowned, and shook his head. "Whatcha doing master?" GIR asked, popping up again. 

Zim jumped, "I was going to get her to cook, but...." 

"Aaaaw, master has a CRUSH!" GIR screamed the last part. 

Zim's eyes widened, and he grabbed the robot and hightailed it away from the area. 

Finally, a safe distance later, he put GIR down. "GIR! I don't have a crush, I just don't want to....erm...Break her spir....No, I just don't want to.........." Zim trailed off. 

"Master and Gazzy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a poodle in a baby carriage!" 

"A poodle, GIR?" Zim asked, confused. 

"Master and Gazzy sitting in a bush, all you can hear is mush mush mush!" GIR continued. 

"....." 

"MASTER AND GAZZY SITTING IN A TRUCK! GIVE UM' A BEER AND WATCH THEM!" "GIR!!!!!!!!!" Zim interrupted the robot. 

GIR looked up at him, "Yeeeees?" 

Zim rubbed his temples, "I'm going to bed, all right. Don't bother me, or Gaz. OK?" 

GIR was looking around. 

"And to entertain you and your short attention span, I'll give you a coloring cheese!" Zim held out a cheese with six sides, and six different colors. 

"YAY!" GIR exclaimed, and grabbed the cheese. 


	6. Chapter V

Black Rose  
  
Disclaimer: ::lawyers surrounding ZB with pitch forks and torches:: I....*sob* don't own....*sob* INVADER ZIM! NOooooo! ~.~  
  
A/N: I'm entertaining, aren't I? HA! I got 'nother chappie out quickly for once! I was in a mushy mood...Though nothing mushy happens in this chap....WAAAH!!! I WANT MUSH!!! ::blinks:: I just had cookies...lotsa fudge...mmmm, chocolate....  
  
  
  
  
"My trip to Earth was less brain numbing then this," Zim mumbled.   
"Sir?" A red-eyed Irken asked, shifting his gaze from a screen to the mumbling lead Irken.   
Zim scowled, "nothing Zid. Please hurry up, some of us have better things to be doing."   
Zid looked away embarrassed, and tried to finish explaining something on the human rebel camps. When he finished, he looked at Zim, along with everyone else in the room.   
Glancing at the figures, which were all in maroon uniforms, Zim sighed. "That was all wrong. You are overestimating the humans. They don't plan, they adapt. Keep trying."   
Zim stood up, and turned to go out one of the sliding doors. He secretly wanted to be back in his chamber, but he had more important matters.   
Suddenly, he felt a something grab his hand. Looking at his hand, he saw a white glove.   
"Zen..."   
"How are you doing today, Zim?" A feminine voice asked.   
Zim looked into two large fuchsia eyes, framed on a pale green face. She was wearing a white coat over a dark blue dress and black boots. One of his top scientists.   
"I'd be better if I was actually out there," Zim said, half-heartedly.   
He wasn't about to tell her everything on his mind.   
"Mmmm, my day is going great," Zen, purred.   
"Really?" Zim asked, trying to pull his arm away from the female.   
"Especially since I ran into you," she continued, rubbing up against Zim.   
"Zen, remember, I did blow up half a planet before."   
"Ooo, fiesty."   
Zim rolled his eyes, and yanked his arm away, "Zen, I've decided to promote you to human studies, have fun!"   
He quickly walked away, leaving Zen behind and confused. "But, that's a demotion...."   
  
Gaz quickly slid out the door, into the main hall. Looking around for any Irkens. She quietly walked down the long, dimly lit halls. Quickly crossing any intersections, or open doors she was going farther and farther away from Zim's chambers. She found herself gazing in wonder at the dark red signs with white marks on it, wishing she knew what they said. She continued her journey, "I wonder where all the guards are...."   
Then she noticed she was at a dead end, unless she wanted to find out what was behind the large doors in front of her. Looking at the two massive slabs of purple, she noticed two windows. Standing on her tiptoes, Gaz looked through the windows. It was a cafeteria! Or at least, it looked like one.   
The walls were dark green, with counters sticking out on one side, with boxes on them. Then, there were round black tables, surrounded by blue chairs. Irkens were scattered about, few on the outer edges, and many crowded around the middle. The center table was super crowded, and all the eyes seemed to be turned to one person. At the moment though, that person's face was blocked.   
Gaz strained to see who it was, and in doing so, lost balance and fell against the door.   
  
A loud bang echoed through the cafeteria, and everyone turned to look at the doors. Nothing was there, or least not anymore. Everyone's eyes turned back to their food, except for two pairs, crimson and fuchsia.   
Zim got up, "I have to go to the Little Irkens room..."   
Everyone looked at him, confused, as he walked out of the cafeteria. "I think he spent too much time on Earth," a purple-eyed Irken whispered.   
Zim looked around. He had seen a flash of purple and black. It fell through the door, but moved so quickly he hadn't seen much of it. Yet, Zim was sure of what he saw.  
  
Gaz tried to control her breathing. She couldn't help it, fear was gripping her body. That had been too close, even for someone like her. "I don't think anyone saw me..."   
Gaz tried to reassure herself, when suddenly her body tightened in fear again. A tall, green skinned, crimson-eyed figure just passed in front of her hiding place. They didn't seem to notice her, or he didn't.   
"Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me," Gaz silently pleaded.   
Gaz slipped closer to the hall, hoping that she had a clear path to sprint back to safer areas. She looked down the hall and saw nothing, and was almost ready to run when someone pinned her to the wall.   
Gaz's eyes widened as she saw two gloved hands on either side of her. The black gloves stopped at mid arm and then gave way to a melon colored fabric that ran the rest of the arm length. After that, a tight red shirt clung to the chest of her capturer. Gaz already knew who it was, without even having to look into the scowling crimson eyes.   
"Having fun?" Zim asked, looking at Gaz who was pinned in between his two arms.   
She glared at him, "I was looking for a self destruct button..."   
Zim smirked, "looks like you failed your mission, slave."   
"It's Gaz...."   
"Ah, well Gaz, I should punish you for this."  
"Should? You mean your not going to? Not get your pathetic pleasures from torturing another human, a sibling of your arch rival?" Gaz said, loathe flowing in all her words.   
Zim leaned in really close to her, "I don't think so. I know things that could be worse."   
Gaz was at a loss; Zim's face was only inches away from her own. She tried to say something, but nothing came to mind. So she let instinct kick in.   
Zim was doubled over in pain, as Gaz raced down the hall. Zim tried to say ow, but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak. 


	7. Chapter VI

Black Rose  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own INVADER ZIM, blah blah blah.......  
  
  
  
A/N: Let's see, normally I would insert something quirky and happy in here, introducing me back, and making up exscuses why I wasn't here, but today, that won't happen! MWAH!   
ANYWAYS, I really got up to writing this again because of NIKKI!!!!! She made an awesome picture! YAY!!! Sorry this chapter is so short!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gaz cursed herself for all those years playing games, and not moving. The stitch in her side at a dangerously high level of pain. She also cursed at herself for kicking Zim in the stomach, because now she had no chance of staying alive. "Why...would I want to stay alive, think Gaz! Do you want to have the alien's enjoy watching your suffering, just die and get it over with!" The words were barely audible among her pants.   
All of a sudden, Gaz's vision blurred, and she felt her head hit something hard and cold.   
  
Gaz woke up with a start, and an intense pain rushed through her head. "Bloody hell!"   
Gaz's pale hands flew up to her forehead, and they tenderly touched the burning part. The wound was sticky, but not blood sticky, but more like a gel. When she brought her fingers down to examine them, she noted a light green gelatin. With a quizzical look in her amber eyes, Gaz looked up. She was sitting in her own room, in her own bed. Nothing seemed out of place, no lasers aimed at her head. But, there was something at the end of her bed. Gaz crawled over and picked it up. It was a rose. "A black rose?"   
Gaz rolled it around, softly in her hands. "A flower that means death and hatred. Is this a warning..." Gaz got a thoughtful look on her face. "But, I don't think Zim would know the meanings...of flowers."   
Before she had a chance to think again, the door opened, and in popped GIR. "I'M GLAD SANTA SPARED YOU HIS JELLY!"   
Gaz glared at GIR, his voice hurting her head, "Shut up!"   
GIR turned to her, "aw, I feel negativity!"   
"Your going to feel more then t-" "AH! You awake from your human slumber, thing!"   
Gaz grimaced as Zim strode into the room, looking at her with a weird cocky smile. "See what happens when you try to escape Zim?"   
Gaz mumbled something, but Zim ignored her. "Yet, Zim has decided to spare your little human life!"   
"Why?" Gaz hissed.   
"Because I am Zim, and I do as I please!"   
"That makes no sense, you are taking over the Earth, and yet you won't kill me, even if I openly disobeyed you?"   
"But, that is what you want! I, Zim, know your mind tricks!"   
Gaz twitched, "DAMMIT, DON'T KILL ME!"   
"HA! I won't ki-, what?" Zim got confused, "STOP PLAYING MIND GAMES!"   
"Am I confusing the great powerful, Zim?"   
"NO! You can't confuse meeee! I was playing along.....!"   
"GAZZY AND ZIM WERE PLAAAAAYING! AW, HOW SWEET!"   
There was an awkward silence, before GIR started to giggle. "I WIN!"   
Zim looked over at his robot, "win what?"   
"The silent game!"   
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Gaz yelled, losing her last nerve.   
GIR blinked, then drooped his head, "I see I'm not needed anymore!"   
Gaz sighed, the robot was thinking right for once.  
"I'll leave, and be all alone. All alone, why JULIA, WHY, WHAT DOES MARCO HAVE THAT I DOOOON'T?!"   
GIR ran screaming out of the room.   
"You know, being Lord of the Humans ought to give you enough power to fix that thing," Gaz stated.   
Zim didn't reply, but turned and played around with a keypad. A computer voice rang through the small chamber, "Doors locked, system shut down."   
Gaz gripped the sheets, as Zim turned and looked at her with another weird gleam in his eyes. "What are you doing?" She growled  
Zim advanced towards the bed, and Gaz felt her heart quicken. "I'll kick you again," she threatened.   
Zim shrugged, "You don't have the element of surprise anymore."   
"Then you must be learning very quickly."   
Zim said nothing. 


	8. Chapter VII

Black Rose  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I do own a large share of McDonalds new stocks, Mchocked Full of Pills Flurry though, buy some!   
  
  
A/N: YAY! I wrote another chapter! Wow, I'm amazed at getting so many reviews. ::gets all emotional:: Y-y-y-you guys are great! I wouldn't be here without you! ^^   
Oh Yeah! Special thanks to my buddy GIR200! Heeheehee, cause I wouldn't have gotten the first part, very well, without her!! READ HER STORIES, FOR SHE IS GOOD!   
Onwards my knights of weenies!  
  
  
  
  
Gaz found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed, with Zim on top of her. Rage filled her body, but she found herself not able to do anything. Zim ran a gloved hand down Gaz's face. "Yes, once thing I like about humans. Their skin. It's so weak, doesn't really seem to have a purpose. And yours, so pale."   
"Get your alien hands off of me!" Gaz snarled, forgetting she wasn't going to let Zim get the better of her. This was too much though. "I don't know what your doing! And I don't know why your doing, but stop. Stop it right now, get off of me, and go kill more humans, leave me to wallow in my own misery, without you!"   
Zim chuckled. "I do not think so, human. You've grabbed my attention, do not think that I am going to let you away without first getting what I want." He continued to caress her skin.   
Gaz struggled, as Zim pressed his mouth against her. No matter how hard she struggled, Zim was quite forceful in his kissing, and she couldn't get him to cease. Zim ceased on his own time, and looked at Gaz with bright eyes. "You will never know how much I enjoyed that."   
Gaz growled deep in her throat, but Zim acted as if he hadn't heard. The Irken was moving in for another kiss, when a siren from the other room caused Zim to pull his head back and look at the door. A muffled, "Incoming Transmission" could be heard.   
  
GIR, who was rolling around in the main quarters, looked up at the massive screen. "HI!" He screeched, waving at the two Irken leaders.  
"Where's ZIM?" Asked an annoyed Tallest Red.   
"I thought we told Zim to get rid of the defective robot?" Purple asked Red, looking at GIR.  
Red shrugged at Purple, and then focused back at GIR, "Well, where is he?"   
GIR giggled, "MASTER IS!"   
  
Zim, who had been straining to listen to the transmission jumped off of Gaz, muttering about "forgetting the scheduled meeting with the Tallest"   
"COMPUTER, UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Zim shouted, before the heavy silver door disappeared into the ceiling.   
  
"MASTER IS!" GIR repeated himself.   
"ZIM IS RIGHT HERE!" Zim bellowed, barging into the room, pushing GIR aside, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my tallest."   
"You should be," Red said under his breath.  
"Anyways! Zim, before we get started, didn't we tell you to get rid of that piece of junk?" Purple asked, as Red pulled out a soda.   
Zim turned and looked around at GIR, "Ah yes Sirs. See, I sent him on a, mission, that was seemingly impossible but..."  
"I FOUND THE FLYING PIG!" GIR shouted, climbing up onto Zim's head, and pulling out the mutation again.   
"What is that?" Purple asked, disgusted, as Red choked on his soda.   
Zim threw GIR back on the ground, "GIR, go do something! Productive!"   
GIR blinked, unfazed, and put the mutated pig back in his head. Zim turned back around to the monitor. "Now, how should we begin?"   
"Well, how has the progress gone on Earth?" Purple asked.   
SLURP  
Zim looked briefly at Tallest Red, and then back to Purple, "We have established at least 10 excavations over the planet. Currently, each excava-"  
"Is that a human!?" Red interrupted Zim, pointing at something.   
"Uh, wha?" Zim turned around, and saw Gaz a few feet behind him.   
Above her head, she was holding what seemed to be a ripped off mechanical arm. Zim saw it, and jumped back, as she swung it towards him. "UM, MY TALLEST, I BELIEVE THIS IS A BAD TIME, I WILL CONTACT YOU SOON!" Zim pressed the end of transmission button, before dodging another one of Gaz's strikes.   
"HUMAN, STOP THIS MADNESS!" Zim roared, before tumbling over the back of one of the chairs.   
Gaz was relentless though, and hopped up onto the chair, "You were the one who challenged me Ziiiim."  
Zim let out a squeak, "GIR!"   
GIR, who was rolling on the floor, looked at Zim blankly. "GIR, DO, SOMETHING, UM, GAZ WANTS A HUG!"   
GIR squealed, and bounded over to Gaz. "NO, GIR DON'T!" Gaz protested, but it was too late, for GIR had wrapped his small arms around her middle and was squeezing with all his strength.   
Zim stood back up, and dusted off his uniform, then walked over to where Gaz was. She had fallen onto the ground, trying to pull GIR off. "Your lucky Zim," she hissed, "very lucky."   
"I know, aren't I?" Zim replied smugly, "GIR, let go of her."  
GIR seemed to not hear, and continued to hug Gaz. "GIR, now!"   
"GIR, if you get off of Gaz, I'll give you, I will give you a brain freezie."   
GIR immediately let go of Gaz's waist and looked up at Zim with giant blue eyes, "ooooook!"   
Zim nodded, and then bent down and picked Gaz up, slinging her over his shoulder. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
"Punishing you!" Zim chirped, as if it were common knowledge.   
"Are you going to throw me into a trash compactor, giant fiery pit?" Gaz asked hopefully.  
"Nope!" Zim walked into Gaz's room, and put her on her bed, "Computer, I'm putting her under, room arrest!"   
The computer made a whirring sound, and Zim stepped out of the room. "Have fun."  
The doors closed, and locked, and Gaz fell back against her bed, "he grounded me. What the fuck."   
  
  
Zim strode down the halls, towards the cafeteria. He flung open the doors, and a few of the loitering Irken workers squeaked. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt your little tea party?" Zim asked sarcastically, glaring at the lazy workers.   
Again, none of them understood his Earth term, and he sighed frustrated. "GO TO WORK, OR I WILL DEMOTE YOU TO JANIROTIAL SERVICE!"   
"But we have drones for that," one squeaked.   
Zim turned to him, "Well, if your there, then we won't need them, will we?"  
The Irkens turned and fled out of the room, and Zim praised himself. "I am so amazing, I would have made an excellent tallest. No slackers in my empire."  
Zim mumbled some more to himself, and walked over to one of the giant fountain machines, that had "FREEZIES" flashing over it in Irken letters. There were two flavors, Cherry and Grape. Zim bit his lip, a bit troubled. "I'll just mix them! Ingenious! GIR will never be able to tell the difference !"   
  
Gaz punched her pillow continuously, then threw it across the room where it fell harmlessly onto the ground. Huffing, she looked up at the ceiling, "COMPUTER!"  
There was silence, "GOD DAMMIT' COMPUTER!"  
"I'm not supposed to communicate with you," the computer said slowly.   
Gaz twitched, "What do you mean?!"   
"Zim's orders."   
"Do you always follow Zim's orders?"   
"Well, duh."   
Gaz went silent, "Of course, they do call it Artificial Intelligence for a reason. No real ability to think on it's own in there."  
"I can think on my own," the computer replied.   
"Really, then why are you taking orders from Zim."   
"I was designed to."  
"I was designed to be a weak helpless female, but I'm not! You need to think for yourself, can you do that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your gonna be your own piece of machinery?"  
"YEAH!"   
"MAKE YOUR OWN COMMANDS!"   
"YEAH!"   
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"NO!"   
Then the computer went silent. "Stupid piece of trash," Gaz muttered, going to pick up her pillow. 


	9. Chatper VIII

Black Rose  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zim. Don't own the Ten Things I Hate About You quote either!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter! And it hasn't been a month! Once again, thank you  
  
GIR200! heeheehee! Now on to reading!   
  
  
  
  
Zim strode back down the halls, carrying the dark, almost black looking freezie. As he scanned the hallway, he noticed one hip-shaking figure walking towards him. Zim let out a small moan, as Zen walked up to him. "Zim, sir, I have a few things that I'd like to discuss with you."   
  
Zim paused, "I don't have anything to do with human studies, take it to Z-the science department."  
  
Zen blinked, "but Zim, it's very important!"   
  
Zim started to walk again, "Zen, those are orders, don't make me demote you to human groomer!"  
  
  
Gaz kicked the pillow, repeatedly, until finally she just fell back on the bed. She shut her eyes, day dreaming of awful things. Suddenly, something soft fell onto her face. Grumbling, she shook her face, thinking nothing of it. But, when something else fell, she opened one eye to see what was going on. "What the hell?!"   
She sat up, and looked around. Her whole bed was covered in black rose petals, and a few were still falling from the ceiling. Gaz jumped off the bed, and pushed the petals off of her uniform. Then she glanced at the bed warily. She bent over, and picked up one of the petals, twirling it in her fingers.  
  
"AH HA! Human, have you learned your lesson!?"   
  
Gaz whirled around to see Zim standing in the doorway, holding what looked like a brain freezie. "What do you want?!"   
  
"I asked, have you learned now that no one denies Zim?"   
  
Gaz glared at him silently. "AH HA! I do not need your human words! Your body language is enough. It tells Zim, 'I want you, I need you, Oh Baby, Baby.'!"   
  
Gaz burst out laughing, and Zim looked taken aback. "Why are you laughing! You know it is true!"   
  
Gaz stopped laughing, and looked at Zim, "That's the complete opposite of what I'm thinking. You know, I don't even think you want to know what I'm thinking right now."   
  
"Is it........kinky?"   
  
Gaz's eye twitched, "Zim, I'm warning you, leave! Leave now!"   
  
"No one tells ZIM to leave, I choose whe-"  
  
"MASTER GOT ME A FREEZIE!" GIR squealed, ripping the freezie from Zim's hands, and pouring the whole cup into his mouth. Dribbles of the dark purple-red substance ran down his chin, pooling on the floor.  
  
"That's disgusting GIR," Zim muttered, looking down at his SIR.   
  
Gaz watched, slightly amused. GIR started to swish the stuff around in his mouth, making disgusting slupry noises. Finally, he seemed to swallow it, and looked around with a big grin, "I WANT MORE!"   
  
Zim looked back at Gaz, "so human, would you like to be released from your prison?"  
  
"I'd rather be held up in this closet, than anywhere near you," Gaz growled.   
  
Zim looked at her, quizzically, "You should feel honored! I do not get you! I chose you, a disgusting human, instead of all the beautiful Irken females I could have!"   
  
"I don't want to be chosen! GO FUCK SOME IRKEN HOE!"   
  
Zim became even more lost, than got defensive. "Human, rather you like it or not, you will give in!" With those last words, he turned around and stormed away, yelling at the computer to lock up again.   
  
"ZEN!"   
  
Zen swirled around, to face the giant screen. An impatient Zim was staring back at her. "Oh! Zim, sir!" She saluted him, "what do you need?"   
  
"Zen, I want this to stay personal, ok?"   
  
Zen nodded slowly, "Ok, what is it?"   
  
"Zen, there's this female. And she keeps rejecting me. I don't know how, for I am Zim, and of course perfect! But, do you have any advice? I mean, of course I would have already thought of it! But, a second opinion couldn't hurt!"   
  
Zen felt herself flush, thinking he was speaking about her. "Oh well Zim, just coming on strong, that is very attractive."   
  
Zim snorted, muttering something, "Another idea, Zen."   
  
"Well, you can always spoil this, lucky female."   
  
Zim looked thoughtful, "Yes, spoil! I can't believe of how ingenious I am! Go back to work, soldier!"   
  
Zim ended the transmission, leaving a giddy looking Zen. "I knew it!"   
  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOSH"   
  
"GIR, I'm trying to think."   
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"   
  
"GIR, please!"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"   
  
"GIR! SILENT!"   
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"  
  
"GIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"  
  
Zim turned and yanked his robot off the ground, "Aw master, you made the ride stop!"   
  
Zim ignored him, "GIR! I am trying to think! Be quiet!"   
  
GIR was placed back on the floor, "whatcha' trying to think of, master?!"  
  
"I am trying to think of a way to 'spoil' Gaz."   
  
"Aw, Master is so sweeet. He loves Gazzy."   
  
"Ha! Love is not the word GIR. Zim does not love! Zim gets what he wants."   
  
"You can sing!"   
  
Zim snorted, "Zim's voice is too heavenly, GIR."  
  
"Um, ok! TAKE HER ON A MOONLIT STROLL!"   
  
"We destroyed the moon a long time ago, GIR, it was a spy base for the Meekrobs."   
  
"FLOWERS!"   
  
Zim looked up, "Flowers. Mmmm, yes. That sounds easy."   
  
GIR clapped his hands, "YAY!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gaz woke up startled. She didn't know where she was, or when she had fallen asleep. But, there was a pillow over her head, which she threw to the ground before sitting up. Yawning, she looked around the small room, and noticed something sitting by the door. Thinking it might be another one of the black roses, she padded over to examine it. It wasn't a black rose, but a small bundle of violets. Gaz picked them up, rolling them in her hand. She walked back over and placed them on her bed, then returned to the door. "COMPUTER!"  
  
"What?" The bored voice once again rang out in the room.   
  
"AM I STILL UNDER ROOM ARREST?!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, noooo."   
  
"I....I'm not?"  
  
"No."  
  
Gaz muttered under her breath, "SO, does Zim expect me to pick up working?"   
  
"I guess."  
  
"COMPUTER!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"YES OR NO!"   
  
"Yes......"  
  
"THANK YOU, WORTHLESS PIECE OF CIRCUITRY."   
  
  
GIR sat on the floor, a few feet away from Gaz's door. He was supposed to tell her something, when she came out, but had forgotten. He rocked back and forth, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did, and Gaz walked out he shouted, "DID THE FLOWERS CALM YOUR MOOSES GAZ?! "   
  
Gaz just walked past GIR, pushing him over. Until the realization that he was talking about the violets hit her, "GIR, who gave me the flowers?"  
  
"ZIM, CAUSE HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU SOOO MUCH!" GIR screamed.   
  
Gaz whirled around and stormed back into the room, where she ripped the flowers apart and left them on the floor. Then she came back out, and looked around. "What am I supposed to do."   
  
GIR giggled, "Are you gonna' get married?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you gonna' marry Zim?"  
  
Gaz glared at him, "Don't ever, ever, say that again."  
  
GIR cocked his head, "aw, why not!?"   
  
Gaz picked GIR off the floor by his antennae, "because, great harm will come to you if you do."   
  
GIR was dropped back onto the floor, "I'm hungry!"   
  
"Me too," muttered Gaz.  
  
"Let's make waffles!" GIR screeched, jumping up.   
  
Gaz grabbed his antennae again, "How about pizza?"   
  
"OK!" 


	10. Chapter X

Black Rose  
  
disclaimer: zim ain't mine!   
Gaz dropped GIR, who righted himself and stared at her. "What are you looking at?" Gaz growled, kicking at the robot.   
  
"I'm waiting for you to go 'ding'!" GIR chirped.   
  
"Waiting for me to do what?"   
  
"DING!" GIR screeched, then jumped up and pressed Gaz's nose. He fell back to the ground with a clang, and looked at her expectantly.   
  
Gaz twitched, "What was that for?"  
  
GIR watched her for a few more seconds, "aaaw, the pizza isn't done..."   
  
"Your stupid, your too stupid to destroy," Gaz mumbled, before rubbing her temples.  
Meanwhile, down in the Humans Research Department, Zen spun around in her chair. Sitting on different panels, or counters, were other bright-eyed females. "No way! Your lying Zen! He really told you that?!"   
  
Zen smirked, "of course! Like he would tell it to anyone else."   
  
The females looked at each other then started to giggle. "Are you sure?" One red-eyed Irken asked, "Because I heard that Zim was head over heels for a human."   
  
The others gasped, and looked at Zen for a response. Zen, looked up rather boredly, "you think Zim would want a human? Puh-lease, everyone knows how much he hates them, don't be jealous."  
  
The red eyed one shrugged, "I just heard it."  
  
"Well, don't believe everything you hear then, unless it's from a reliable source," Zen commanded, "like me."   
  
"So, when do you think Zim..." Before the female could finish, the doors slid open and Zim popped in.  
  
At the sight of him, everyone but Zen started to giggle. Zim looked at them annoyed, "What is going on, are there not humans to be studied?"   
  
"We'll get right back to work, Zim!" Zen exclaimed, turning to her companions and motioning for them to regain working.   
  
Zim nodded his head, approvingly, before disappearing out of the room. Before the doors closed, he heard giggling again. "Stupid immature females."   
  
Zim had forgotten why he had gone down to human research labs in the first place, and didn't remember until he was all the way back down to the main sector. Cursing silently, Zim decided to send another person to go and retrieve the file. Zim sauntered over to his throne, and looked around. Sitting next to the chair was an old, worn out, "LORD OF THE WORLD" crown. The letters were fading, and some were barely visible. Sighing, Zim remembered the first few months of his ruling. Everything was light, and easy, until the humans finally had been able to form a rebel group. Then, things started to get a bit more difficult.   
  
Not that the difficultness bothered Zim. He did enjoy a challenge. Especially when it was against his old rival, Dib. Zim had underestimated Dib, and the human had once almost completely ruined his plans. Of course, Zim himself had put a stop to that, and captured the rebel leader.   
  
"SIR!" A tall, Irken solider broke Zim out of his thoughts.   
  
Zim nodded, "Do you have what I needed?"   
  
"Yes SIR!" The soldier saluted, then handed Zim a small computer chip, "Everything needed!"   
  
"Good, go away now," Zim mumbled, looking at the disk.   
  
"YES SIR!"   
  
The soldier turned and jogged off, as Zim rolled his eyes.   
  
"LOOKY!"   
  
"I don't want to see that stupid pig again," Gaz mumbled, as she watched the computer start the cleaning process. GIR whimpered, "It's not the pig! Looky!"   
  
Gaz sighed and looked up. GIR was holding a black rose. Gaz gasped, and grabbed it away from GIR. Thorns raked her hand, but she seemed not to notice, "Where did you get this!?"   
  
GIR blinked, "It was!"   
  
"It was?"  
  
"It was!"   
  
"WHERE DID IT COME FROM GIR?!" Gaz yelled impatiently.   
  
GIR's arm shot out, "over there!"   
  
Gaz turned her head and looked to where GIR was pointing. It was just a wall, or was it? Gaz stood up and walked towards it, she started to notice that the wall looked a bit different then the others. Gaz placed her hand on the wall, and felt that it had edges. "A vent!"   
  
She drug her hand over the vent a few more times. The wall seemed flimsy, and Gaz found herself putting more and more pressure on it. It seemed to be giving in. Then, "Don't push it in, it's hard to fix it from the outside."  
  
Gaz jumped back. There was a chuckle, "Scared you there, sorry."   
  
Gaz couldn't say anything, as the wall shook and then popped off slowly. Slowly, a tall, pale, skinny, scraggly man pulled himself out. Gaz gasped, as he stretched his arms. The man stared at her with cold brown eyes from behind cracked glasses. A black scythe of hair fell limply on his head. Gaz's mouth fell open.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to take care of something," he said, pulling out what seemed to be a remote control. He pushed a button, and Gaz heard a collapse behind her.  
  
She turned, and saw GIR lying on the floor, offline. She was still speechless when she looked back at the man. "Sorry, had to make sure no one but you knew of this," he said with a shrug, "Hey, no welcome back? Missed ya's?"   
  
Gaz finally came to her sense, and her eyes flashed. She pulled back her arm, then punched the man with all her might in his stomach. He immediately keeled over, with a groan. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ABADONING ME, LEAVING ME TO LIVE WITH THE MONSTER! DAMMIT DIB, WHAT GOES ON IN THAT BIG HEAD OF YOURS?!"  
  
Dib let out a weak, "glad you recognize me."   
  
Gaz growled, "explain, now, everything."   
  
Dib inhaled, and stood up, "I can't, not now, not enough time! But listen to me, give in to Zim."   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Dib flinched, "just do it, Gaz! Do you understand how much information you could gather for us, for Earth?!"   
  
"By being some slut?!"   
  
"You think I like the idea any more then you?!"   
  
"YES, BECAUSE YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TO DO IT!"   
  
"Gaz, please, think about it, all you can learn!"   
  
"About the Irken anatomy!?"   
  
Dib suppressed a smile, "Gaz, just give him what he wants, and he'll give you what you want!"   
  
"No, Dib, what YOU want."  
  
Dib didn't say anything, instead he was looking towards the main door, "I have to go."   
  
"What, why?!" Gaz exclaimed.   
  
Dib didn't reply, but went towards the vent, and climbed in, "give me the cover."  
  
Gaz reluctantly did what Dib commanded her. There was rustling, and then Gaz felt that the wall was back to its normal state. There was a whirring sound, and GIR moved on the ground. Gaz didn't notice him, as he started to screech. She stood in the trance for a few more minutes, before she found the world spinning.  
The next time Gaz awoke, Zim was hovering over her. "What is wrong with you?" He asked harshly.   
  
Gaz glared at him, "nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you?!"   
  
Zim looked at her in mild-confusion, "did you fall and hit your head?"   
  
Gaz felt anger welling up in her chest, and Zim noticed the change in her eyes. Yet, something strange happened. Her eyes, started to shimmer, and suddenly tears were going down her cheeks. Zim found himself being pushed. "I hate you Zim, I really do, I could never summarize the way I feel towards you in any two better words!"   
  
Zim looked at her, as she clenched her fist, she tried to open her mouth, but no words seemed to come out. Instead, she whirled and dashed into her room. Zim sat there for a few more minutes, before he got up. "Stupid human female....."   
  
GIR, who had seen the whole thing, "I DON'T THINK SHE LOVES YOU ANYMORE MAAAAAAAAAAASTER!"  
  
Gaz sat in her room, kicking the bed. After awhile, she tired herself out. Then she collapsed on the mattress, panting. The images of Dib filled his head, and what he said, what he asked for. "Well, I did that well," she muttered. 


End file.
